


Round Three

by hazellepotter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Muggle, Baristas, Bickering, Cussing, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, Insecurity, M/M, Muggle Life, Rivalry, Sarcasm, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 06:28:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13518456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazellepotter/pseuds/hazellepotter
Summary: All Draco wanted was a fucking iced vanilla latte, but the barista on shift decided he would rather ruin his day.





	Round Three

_All Draco wanted was a fucking iced vanilla latte, but the barista on shift decided he would rather ruin his day._ Draco couldn’t blame him for trying, really. He knew he was ridiculously distracting with his sharp jawline and eyes that could kill, but that didn’t mean he was looking for the attention. Maybe for once, Draco just wanted to disappear.

 

* * *

 

“Draco? Your vanilla latte is ready.”

This barista did many things wrong. First, he made his latte _hot_ rather than iced. _Draco was an ice king, not a spawn of Satan._ He despised anything that could burn his tongue. Second, this guy didn’t even have the generosity to put a sleeve on his hot beverage that he didn’t order _in the first place._ And third, he had the audacity to put his _number_ on the side of his cup with hideous scrawl that made Draco turn up his nose.

_Had he not heard of calligraphy?_

Draco’s eyes turned to slits as he approached the counter, but the barista didn’t look intimidated. His shaggy blonde hair was hanging in his face as he winked at him, and Draco could see the outline of his collarbones under his white t-shirt. His hideous name-tag displayed the name Cormac. _What kind of name was that?_

It just pissed Draco off more.

“I added an extra little treat to your drink,” the guy said casually, “Tell me what you think of it later.”

Draco snorted and rolled his eyes, but he didn’t say anything. Instead, he grabbed his drink and walked away.

He could feel Cormac’s eyes on him as he reached the door. That’s when Draco spotted the garbage can to his left.

He turned around so he was facing the barista again. Cormac raised his eyebrows, but his eyes turned wide as Draco dropped his untouched beverage into the trash.

Draco lived for the offended look on Cormac’s face that quickly turned to _annoyance_. Maybe this wouldn’t ruin his day after-all.

He smiled sweetly back at Cormac as he pushed through the door and out into the cold winter's day. Draco swore he could feel Cormac’s eyes burn a hole through the back of his head.

_Good,_ Draco thought, _maybe then he would read his mind and see what it was like to truly have a brain._

 

* * *

 

He wasn’t sure why he decided to go back to that particular Starbucks. He convinced himself it was because it was convenient, but really, he just wanted to piss off Cormac again.

Draco knew he was a dick; the fact that he was getting pleasure from pissing off a stranger was as low as you could get. But he didn’t care. Maybe it was the outlet he needed.

As the door chimed, Cormac looked up from the register. He glared as soon as he saw Draco, but he didn’t take his eyes off of him.

He was challenging Draco. _That made him smirk._

“Hello Cormac, lovely to see you again,” Draco commented, “Are you ready to actually get my order correct this time?”

Cormac rolled his eyes.

“You’re such a dick, you know that? I’m sorry I didn’t hear your pompous ass say you wanted your drink to be _iced_.”

“You’re not bent out of shape about that, though,” Draco corrected, “You’re just upset that I turned you down and didn’t give two shits about the number you lazily scrawled on the side of my cup. You could have at least put a sleeve on that drink, by the way. Isn’t that just common customer courtesy after making a hot beverage?”

“Fuck you, Malfoy.”

_“How do you know my last name?”_

He blurted out the question before he could stop himself. Cormac noticed the slip in his façade and grinned.

“Ah, your family is a touchy subject still? I mean after that scandal _with-_ “

“You shut your fucking mouth.”

Draco’s voice was clipped, and he was surprised when this actually stopped Cormac in his tracks. His green eyes suddenly displayed pity, and Draco couldn’t handle that.

“I don’t need your pity. Now make me my fucking iced vanilla latte so I can be on my way.”

Cormac didn’t say anything as he ran up Draco’s order and processed his card.

When he called his name to alert him that his order was ready, Draco was relieved to see that this time, his drink was actually iced.

But as he got outside, he noticed Cormac’s lazy scrawl on the side of his cup again.

**_Seriously_** , it said, _**call me. I can help you get that stick out of your ass.**_

His number was listed below.

Draco’s first reaction was extreme irritation, but then he realized he was intrigued.

He would be lying if he said he didn’t save that cup after he finished his drink and set it right on his nightstand.

 

* * *

 

Two weeks later, he decided to call Cormac.

What could it hurt? He needed to unwind.

Cormac picked up on the third ring.

“Who is this?”

Draco took a deep breath before he revealed himself. But before he could even get a word out, Draco swore he could hear Cormac smirking through the phone.

“This is Draco Malfoy, isn’t it? I was worried you wouldn’t call.”

Draco’s heart sped up.

“Don’t flatter yourself too much,” he managed to get out, “I am just looking for a little fun.”

“Well, your wish is about to be granted. Meet me in an hour. I’ll text you the address.”

Draco nodded, until he realized Cormac couldn’t see him.

“Uh-yeah, I’ll see you then.”

Draco hung up his phone and ran his hands through his hair. He had no idea if this was smart.

But for once, he didn’t care. Maybe he didn’t always have to use his brain.

 

* * *

 

**Cormac was insane.**

That’s all Draco could conclude. He would remember that night as the wildest experience he would ever have, but it left him craving more.

So he called Cormac again, and again, _and again._

Until it became a weekly ritual.

Every Thursday night, Draco would head to Cormac’s to get fucked. It was that simple, until it _wasn’t_ anymore.

Draco started longing for the way Cormac’s lips would trace his jaw, and how it felt to have Cormac’s arms around him.

_And that scared him._

Cormac was breathing heavily as he rolled off of Draco, but Draco couldn’t catch his breath.

“That was bloody fantastic,” Cormac stated, “I’m up for a round three.”

This made Draco smirk, but only for a moment.

Cormac noticed the lack of response in Draco and rolled onto his side. He started tracing shapes into Draco’s upper arm with his index finger. It was his calming technique he always used on Draco after he had a rough day. He tried not to focus on it.

“What is it, Draco?” He asked him seriously, “You have never been this quiet. It's weird not hearing your annoying ass voice.”

Draco glared for a moment, but then he couldn’t take it anymore. He wasn’t sure if it was the feel of Cormac’s body against his or his repressed need for companionship, but he was done fighting whatever it was he was feeling.

_“I’m in love with you.”_

The truth was out, and Draco had blurted it out impulsively. He didn’t even know what he was feeling until his lips formed the words. He wanted to run, but he couldn’t move. Especially when Cormac’s hand moved up his body to cup his face.

“I know,” he reassured him gently, “And it’s okay. It’s okay to need someone sometimes.”

Draco turned his head to face him, and Cormac leaned forward to brush his lips against his softly. But Draco pulled away quickly.

“Aren’t you going to say anything back?” He asked insecurely, “Did I really jus-“

But Cormac wouldn’t let him finish his statement as he pressed his lips against his again. Draco could feel the desperation behind the kiss, and Cormac rolled back on top of him. _Was this really happening? Did Cormac really need him as much as he did?_

“Do I really need to say anything?” Cormac whispered. His breath hit Draco’s bottom lip and made him shiver, “I made the first move, remember?”

_“But-“_

Cormac kissed him again but pulled away too soon.

“I love you, Draco. _It’s okay._ We don’t have to say anything more. Let’s just move on to round three.”

Draco blinked as he looked up at Cormac. His eyes landed on his collarbones again, and he could see the hickeys that he had given him. Draco had claimed him, and Cormac didn’t seem to mind.

That thought made Draco smirk, _and Cormac smirked back._

Round three began shortly after. It was wilder than the first two rounds, but Draco learned it was okay to let loose sometimes. _Because letting loose allowed you to be free._


End file.
